Just Visiting
by skyryder
Summary: Lyon visits Magnolia to see Juvia, ends up hanging out at Gray's house instead. Pairings: Gray x Lyon & Lyon x Juvia.
1. Chapter 1

Just Visiting

**Summary:** Unable to find Juvia, Lyon ends up visiting Gray at his home.

**Pairings:** Gray x Lyon (chapter 2) & Lyon x Juvia (chapter 3)

**Warnings:** male characters kissing, OOC.

**A/N:** _A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story. Very flattered by the compliments. This story is a bit different in tone, so hopefully it won't disappoint those who liked Save with a kiss. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Gray woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He pulled his pillow over his head and tried to keep on sleeping. The knocking was loud, insistent and never ending. It seemed like who ever this visitor was, they weren't planning on leaving any time soon.<p>

Grumbling, Gray got out of bed and stumbled towards the door. He groaned when he saw who was outside.

"Why are you still sleeping?" Lyon asked. "It's almost noon."

"Why are you in Magnolia?" Gray retorted, leaning against the door frame.

"I came to ask Juvia out."

"Then why are you here?" Gray said, annoyed. "I'm not her keeper."

Lyon snorted. "I'm not here to ask for permission. I'm here to ask for directions."

"She wasn't at the guild or the female dorm," Lyon explained. "This girl at Fairy Tail called Lisanna said I should check if Juvia came to visit you."

"Well, she's not here," Gray said, trying to close the door on him.

Lyon shoved the door open and walked right on past Gray.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gray asked. "I told you she's not here."

Ignoring Gray, Lyon walked towards the kitchen.

"I had a long trip," Lyon said, pulling out a drink from the refrigerator. "I'm thirsty."

Instead of leaving with the drink, Lyon sat down on Gray's couch and made himself at home.

"Get lost, Lyon! I was sleeping!"

"And now you're awake, so it's all good," Lyon replied. "You shouldn't be sleeping in so late anyway."

Gray groaned.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Lyon asked him. "Your fridge looked pretty empty."

"No."

"Let's go out to lunch then," Lyon said. "Your treat, obviously."

"What the hell?" Gray yelled. "I have no money!"

"Fine," Lyon said. "I'll just hang out here for a bit and then head home. I came all the way from Lamia Scale, I should at least see someone before I leave."

Gray grumbled and sat beside Lyon. As he turned to face Lyon, Lyon scrunched his nose.

"Gray, your morning breath is horrible," Lyon complained, reaching into his pocket. "Here, have a mint."

With that, Lyon quickly stuffed a breath mint into Gray's mouth. The move was unexpected, and Gray nearly gagged on the mint.

"Don't talk until you finish it," Lyon commanded.

Gray glared at Lyon as he silently finished the candy. Gray opened his mouth to speak.

"Have another one just in case," Lyon told him, pushing another breath mint past Gray's lips.

"Did you just come here to stuff me with mints?" Gray complained.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Lyon snapped at him. "It's rude."

Gray crunched the mint into tiny pieces and quickly swallowed it.

"You finished it too fast," Lyon said, trying to shove yet another mint into Gray's mouth. "Make sure you eat this one too."

Annoyed and fully awake now, Gray grabbed Lyon's hand.

"I'll do it myself!" Gray said, popping the mint into his mouth. This time, Gray rolled it around in his mouth using his tongue.

"You know, next time you should just brush your teeth," Lyon lectured. "It's not good to eat so much candy."

Gray swore at Lyon. "Lyon, you are the one who…"

"I told you not to speak with your mouth full!" Lyon interrupted and covered Gray's mouth with his hand.

Gray pushed aside Lyon's hand angrily. Gray folded his arms across his chest and sank deeply into the couch, sulking. Lyon's bossiness had put Gray is a bad mood and in retaliation Gray answered all of Lyon's questions with one word answers.

"So how's work?" Lyon asked Gray.

"Fine."

"Gone on any interesting missions recently?"

"No."

"Anything new in life?"

"Nothing."

Getting bored with Gray's poor conversational skills, Lyon began talking about his exploits with his Lamia Scale team instead. Gray pretended to ignore Lyon.

As Lyon chattered on, Gray regretted his decision to be silent. Gray hadn't realized that Lyon was capable of having such a long one-sided conversation about himself.

"Well, I'm getting hungry," Lyon said, standing up. "So I guess I'll go to lunch now."

"I'd invite you, but you're not dressed for the occasion," Lyon pointed out, eyeing Gray who had bed head and was wearing only his boxers.

"Fine," Gray said, relieved that his unwanted visitor was finally leaving.

Lyon looked down at his junior pupil and now supposed love rival. From observation and what others at Fairy Tail had told him, it seemed that the object of Lyon's affection was interested in Gray.

Normally before a battle, whenever possible, it was good to scope out the enemy. Find out their strengths and weaknesses and form a strategy based on that. In this case though, Lyon had grown up with Gray, and had fought both against and beside him. He pretty much knew everything he needed to know about Gray already.

As far as Lyon could tell, in every single aspect, Gray and Lyon were either equally matched or Lyon was superior. There was really no weakness on Lyon's side that Gray could exploit. Moreover, due to Lyon's general superiority, there was nothing Lyon particularly needed to overcome.

Love was an irrational beast though, so Lyon's superior looks, magical powers and earnings wouldn't be enough to sway Juvia away from Gray. Lyon's goal now was to win over Juvia, so working hard toward that goal was a given. But where to focus his energies on was still a bit of a mystery to Lyon.

An idea was starting to form in Lyon's head though. From previous conversations with Gray, Lyon knew that Gray hadn't dated much. Gray's public stripping habits had driven away a lot of potential girlfriends in the past.

Noticing that Lyon was still standing by the couch and not leaving, Gray looked up. Lyon was staring down at Gray contemplatively.

"Lyon? What are you thinking?" Gray asked.

Lyon told Gray his theory. "I bet you are a lousy kisser."

Gray's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2: Gray x Lyon

Warnings: Gray x Lyon kissing. Please do not read this chapter if you don't want to see that. Rated T. Let me know if you think it should be rated higher.

For those looking for Lyon x Juvia, please skip ahead to Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>"What?" Gray asked, shocked.<p>

"I said, I bet you are a lousy kisser," Lyon repeated. "You know, lousy as in terrible, very bad at it?"

"How the hell would you know?" Gray yelled, offended.

The time it takes for Lyon to put a thought into action was faster than others. Where most people would fret and worry, Lyon acted.

Lyon leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Gray's. That brief contact told Lyon all he needed to know. Lyon felt smug. Where it counted, Gray was no match for him.

"You're a terrible kisser," Lyon said bluntly. "I bet you'd be even lousier in bed."

Gray saw red at Lyon's dismissive and condescending tone. As Lyon turned to leave, Gray grabbed Lyon and threw him on the couch. Lyon's eyes opened wide in surprise as Gray dove on top of him.

Gray grabbed Lyon's jaw and smashed his lips against Lyon's. The kiss was so forceful that despite their closed mouths, it felt almost as if their teeth were being ground together. Lyon tried to push Gray off but it only made him tighten his grasp on Lyon.

Gray rubbed his lips against Lyon's. It was done so savagely, Lyon was worried his mouth was going to be ripped raw. Gray sucked on Lyon's lips with the subtly of a vacuum. Lyon felt like he was being eaten alive.

Gray suddenly realized something. He was kissing Lyon! Why was he kissing Lyon?

Gray jumped back as if he had been burned. He quickly climbed off Lyon and tried to put some distance between them.

Why was this happening? Gray tried to trace back his steps in his mind. Lyon had been mocking him and had suddenly kissed him. That caused Lyon to further mock Gray. Gray had been upset and he had wanted to prove Lyon wrong and… Gray swore inwardly. Why had he kissed Lyon?

Gray cautiously turned to look at Lyon, afraid of his reaction. Gray could see red marks on Lyon's face and neck from where Gray had grabbed him earlier.

Lyon was frowning but didn't look particularly mad.

"That was even worse than I imagined," Lyon said, shaking his head. "I'm really disappointed in you."

His rivalry momentarily forgotten, Lyon was back in senior pupil mode.

"That's too aggressive. No woman wants to be kissed like that," Lyon said pityingly, getting off the couch.

"Here, I'll show you how it's done," Lyon said, pulling Gray's face towards him. "Pay attention."

Lyon angled his face so that their lips met perfectly. He kissed with confidence and his movements were assured. Gray wondered how many women Lyon had kissed in order to become this good. Lyon's kiss was just forceful enough to let him know who was in control, but not overpoweringly so.

As their lips melted together, Gray was caught between multiple conflicting feelings. On one hand, he felt strong and unstoppable, like he was on top of the world. On the other hand, he felt weak and uncertain as a newborn. Gray felt weightless, almost like a balloon about to float away. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was just on the verge of being pulled underwater and start drowning.

It was just a kiss and yet it was making Gray feel things he didn't think was possible. His body was tingling from head to toe. Gray's heart was pounding and he was breathless.

Unaccustomed to kissing someone for so long, Gray began to feel light-headed and faint. Gray felt his legs tremble and give way. He reached out to grab onto Lyon before he fell. Lyon snaked his arms around Gray, supporting him.

As Gray clung to him, Lyon leaned forward. For his big finish, Lyon moved one hand on Gray's waist and placed the other around the small of Gray's back. While still kissing Gray, Lyon dipped Gray backwards and held the position for several moments. It was a picture frame worthy kiss.

Lyon belatedly realized for it to have been a proper lesson, Lyon should have taken the female part and Gray should have been dipping him. Oh well, Lyon thought. This move was probably too advanced for Gray anyway.

Lyon figured that should be sufficient for closed mouth kissing. To reset themselves, Lyon pulled Gray back up to straighten up. Lyon let go of Gray and Gray blinked in surprise. Gray's hands remained on Lyon and Gray wavered, uncertain what to do. Lyon removed Gray's hands from his body. He let go of one of Gray's hands and brought the other one to the side of his face.

"Now try kissing me," Lyon told him, dropping Gray's other hand.

Gray left his thumb near Lyon's ear and curved the rest of his fingers behind Lyon's neck. He gently pulled Lyon to him. At the same time, Gray also moved forward trying to angle his face like Lyon had done earlier. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Gray opened his eyes and carefully pulled back.

It was still amateurish, but a vast improvement over Gray's earlier kisses.

Lyon stared at Gray expectantly. But Gray just stood there looking confused, not knowing how to proceed.

Lyon sighed. He was getting hungry. They would never finish the lesson at this rate. Lyon took control again.

Lyon kissed Gray, pulled back slightly and repeated. As Gray seemed to be getting more comfortable, Lyon began to move on to phase two. Lyon's mouth was slightly open this time, and Gray began to copy him. They broke apart and repeated the kisses, each time opening their mouths a little wider than the last.

Lyon finally deepened the kiss and let his tongue briefly touch Gray's. Lyon subtlety tried to encourage Gray's tongue to come out and play. Gray felt like his brain would explode from pleasure as Lyon's tongue met his. It was too much for Gray. Gray could feel the heat starting to pool in a familiar location as their tongues danced together. But Gray was enjoying himself and didn't want to break the kiss. Gray tried to angle his body in a discreet way so that Lyon wouldn't notice.

Lyon, on the other hand, wanted to move on and make the kiss appear more dramatic and passionate. This was a lesson after all. Lyon slid his hands down so that they rested on both sides of Gray's waist. Lyon began to pull Gray closer towards him. Panicking, Gray abruptly pushed back and made Lyon let him go.

Not wanting Lyon to notice his condition, Gray hastily backed away, hoping his clothes would hide the evidence. Gray didn't realize the couch was right behind him. He fell backwards and ended up sprawled across the couch.

Unfortunately Gray had forgotten he was only wearing boxers. The thin material hid nothing. Gray groaned in shame as he saw Lyon politely advert his eyes. Gray would never live this down. He threw an arm over his face, covering his eyes with his forearm.

Lyon, for his part, wasn't really all that surprised at Gray's reaction. Sherry used jokingly tell Lyon that he was so sexy he could turn a straight guy gay. It just proved to Lyon what a skilled kisser he was. He took it as a compliment.

"Don't worry about it," Lyon told Gray breezily. "It happens."

Not wanting to prolong Gray's humiliation any further, Lyon turned to leave.

"Anyway, I'm going out to lunch," Lyon told him. "See you some other time."


	3. Chapter 3: Lyon x Juvia

Summary: Juvia summarizes chapter 1 & 2 in Juvia-vision. Lyon x Juvia

* * *

><p>Juvia felt like she was going to melt into a puddle. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed though Gray-sama's window.<p>

Juvia had hoped to invite Gray-sama on a date and had woken up early to catch him before he left his house. However, Gray-sama had kept on sleeping until Lyon's unexpected arrival. Once inside, the two flirted and Lyon had lovingly fed Gray-sama candy. Afterwards, Lyon spent an hour talking and Gray-sama had been so interested in Lyon's story that he had remained silent the entire time.

Then, out of nowhere, the two had started kissing.

The first kiss had been a quick tease. Lyon had probably been checking Gray-sama's receptiveness to his advances. Juvia wished she could be so bold.

Then Gray-sama had returned Lyon's kiss with one of his own. It was forceful and full of animalistic passion. Juvia wondered if Gray-sama would ever kiss her like that.

The third kiss had been straight out of a movie. It was just so picture perfect that it had left both her and Gray-sama swooning.

The last kiss had been softly romantic. It was a kiss between lovers where the fire slowly grew from small kisses. Gray-sama had initiated it, although Lyon quickly took charge. For some unknown reason, Gray-sama had abruptly ended the kiss and Lyon was now turning away.

Oh no! Juvia thought with dismay. Lyon was heading outside. Had he seen her? Juvia tried to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

><p>As Lyon left Gray's house, he thought he saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eyes.<p>

He turned to look at the source of colour and gasped. Juvia was trying to hide behind a bush near the window. That Lisanna girl was right. This apparently was the best place to find Juvia.

Lyon coughed loudly and Juvia turned around. Lyon and Juvia's eyes met.

"Are you here to see Gray?" Lyon asked, sighing in disappointment.

Juvia was shocked. Was Lyon aware that she had been watching them the entire time? She didn't want Lyon to tell Gray-sama about her stalking. She tried to think of a crafty lie.

"Uh, no!" Juvia said. "Juvia came to see, uh, uh, Natsu?"

Lyon blinked. Natsu? The Dragon Slayer? At Gray's house? He thought that Gray and Natsu did not get along.

"Um… I believe he was at the guild earlier," Lyon said helpfully.

"Oh thank you, Lyon-sama! You are too kind," Juvia said, trying to keep a straight face. Every time she looked at Lyon she was reminded of Lyon and Gray-sama kissing. She could feel a blush forming and tried to advert her eyes.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Lyon asked boldly. "Since Natsu is not here?"

Juvia had hoped to invite Gray-sama on a date. But with Lyon here, she couldn't very well stay and spy on Gray-sama until he came out.

"Um, sure," Juvia said nervously and walked up beside him.

Lyon looked at Juvia curiously. During their entire conversation, Juvia's eyes had kept moving towards his lips.

If Lyon was not mistaken, Juvia looked a little bit… turned on? As popular as he was with women, it was rare to get this kind of reaction out of a girl he wasn't actually dating. Lyon wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth though and decided to test the waters.

"May I kiss you?" Lyon asked, taking one of Juvia's hands in his.

The hand that was just touching Gray-sama's was now holding hers. Juvia blushed. Her heart was pounding.

"Yes!" Juvia said, impulsively. She watched eagerly as the lips that just kissed Gray-sama descended upon her own. Juvia was now going to experience the same thing Gray-sama had felt earlier. This was the closest she had ever gotten to kissing Gray-sama since she had met him.

Lyon was a great kisser. Juvia could tell immediately as their lips met. He was a better kisser than all of her previous boyfriends. She could see why Gray-sama had been left swooning by Lyon's kiss. Unlike his kisses with Gray-sama earlier, Lyon's kiss to Juvia was brief. She felt strangely disappointed when his lips pulled away. She would have liked to continue kissing Lyon.


	4. Last Chapter

A/N: I originally planned this story to be on a comedy but it ended up a bit angsty instead. Sorry!

* * *

><p>Not wanting to appear too eager, Lyon had left his kiss chaste. To Lyon, it was amazing as he thought it would be. Yet at the same time, he couldn't shake the feeling that Juvia had thought of someone else while he was kissing her. Probably his rival, Gray.<p>

Noticing his surroundings, Lyon sighed. I was too impulsive, Lyon thought regretfully. This wasn't really the ideal spot for a first kiss. Kissing Juvia in front of the house of his rival? That was pretty much an invitation for Juvia to think of Gray.

"Let's go," Lyon said, as he gently led Juvia away from Gray's house.

Gray seemed to have a significant advantage so far, Lyon thought. Lyon hoped he could start turning things around over lunch. Being from a different guild, he needed to make every moment count. Lyon glanced at the woman who had stolen his heart. It appeared that one kiss was not enough to change her feelings toward Gray. He would need something more. But what?

Juvia was silent as she walked beside Lyon. Lyon's brief kiss had left Juvia confused. Was her heart beating so fast because she had kissed Lyon? Or was it because she had kissed the man who had kissed Gray-sama? Why had she been disappointed when Lyon had pulled away? Was she only interested in kissing Lyon because of Gray-sama? Perhaps after lunch, she should ask Lyon to kiss her again. Just to make sure.

* * *

><p>Gray stared at the retreating figures of Lyon and Juvia. His heart which had been pounding so loudly earlier was now silent and constricting painfully.<p>

Wanting to get some fresh air to clear his head, Gray had gone to the window to open it.

To his great shock, Lyon was still outside and was leaning down to kiss Juvia. As Gray watched, Lyon's lips slowly descended on Juvia's. One hand cradled Juvia's cheek and the other held her hand. More surprising to Gray was the look on their faces. Juvia's face was flushed and she looked excited to be kissed by Lyon. And Gray had never seen Lyon's face wearing such a gentle expression.

Lyon's kisses to Gray had been pure showmanship. He did it to prove to Gray his superiority and mastery. There was no feeling in those kisses.

Lyon kissed Juvia like she was something beautiful and precious. The kiss was brief but it expressed everything that had been missing in Lyon's kisses to him.

As they pulled apart, Gray ducked, not wanting to be seen.

Gray clutched at his heart. His chest hurt but he couldn't figure out the reason.

He remembered Juvia had once asked him, "Gray-sama! Who is it you really want? Me or Lyon-sama?"

Was he jealous of Lyon? For kissing Juvia? Or was it… Gray didn't want to think of the second option.

Wanting to erase the past couple of hours from his memories, Gray threw himself back onto his bed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading to the end.

If there was at least one person out there who liked this story, please let me know. I am not sure what people were expecting when they clicked on this story, so I hope no one left disappointed.


End file.
